


A Family Affair

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is intrigued by the mysterious man James and Alec bring in. But as he speaks to Sherlock Holmes, the Quartermaster may have finally met his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, so, I was wondering, do you think you could do some Bondlock where there’s some kind of past relation or something that the characters don’t know about? For example, Father Holmes had a mistress and Sherlock and Q are half-brothers but they don’t know until there’s some kind of mess up with MI6 getting involved in a case or something, or James and John are cousins or something. I don’t know, this is a pretty open prompt. I just love your work and wanted to see what you’d do with it! :)" --the-midnight-blogger

Q couldn’t deny that he was curious about the man Alec and James had brought in to MI6 for questioning. After all, it wasn’t every day the agency came across supposed dead men (maybe every week or so, depending on how dramatic James felt).

Yet, here he stood, watching as one Sherlock Holmes was lead to a holding cell. It was incredible really. Alec and James had been working a case within the Moriarty crime syndicate, but when they went to make their move on the target, they found this man standing over the body.

“So what do you think it is?” Eve asked him, “He fakes his death, only to hunt down Moriarty’s men to clear his name? A personal vendetta?”

“Eve, outside MI6, how many people would actually do all that for a personal vendetta?” Q shook his head, “We need to know what he knows.” He murmured, approaching the holding cell. Holmes was handcuffed to the small table in the cell, and both it and the chair he was sitting in were bolted to the floor. After Silva, they couldn’t be too safe.

“I’m sure James can get some information out of him.” Eve nodded.

“No.” Q shook his head, “I’m going to do it.”

Eve raised an eyebrow, “You sure? If the stories are true about this guy, he could really mess with your head.”

Q rolled his eyes, “Well it’s a good thing my head is more complicated than everyone in MI6 combined.”

With that, Q made his way to the holding cell to question Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

 

“This is a terrible idea.” James muttered, watching as Q entered the cell in which their suspect sat. He was observing from the other side of the one way mirror because there was no way he would allow Q to be near a threat without him being close by for backup.

Eve looked at him, “Q insisted.” She sighed, “I think it has something to do with curiosity and his ego as a genius.”

“You’re joking.” Alex snorted.

Eve rolled her eyes, “You agents like to challenge each other physically, why shouldn’t Q want to challenge someone mentally. That is if Sherlock Holmes actually is a genius, and not a fraud.”

James shook his head as Q shut the cell door behind him. Holmes glanced up at the sound of the door shutting. From the way his eyes flickered over Q’s face and body, James could tell he was profiling the Quartermaster, taking in all relevant information. He only hoped that Q would be able to handle the interrogation.

 _“Mr. Holmes._ ” Q started, laying down a file on the table before sitting across the Holmes, “ _How odd for us to meet like this, considering the fact several witnesses were there when you committed suicide.”_

Holmes said nothing, merely watching Q as he looked through the papers in the files, “ _So what were you doing in Teipei?”_ Q continued, peering over his glasses to look at the detective.

Now Holmes was smirking,  _“You don’t honestly expect me to answer that, do you?”_  he raised an eyebrow, “ _Of course not, you’re not that stupid.”_

In the observation room, James clenched his fists.

Holmes shook his head, “ _Perhaps I should warn you that in 5-10 minutes, you’re going to get a call from your superior, ordering you to release me, no questions asked.”_

 _“Is that so?”_  Q scoffed. James winced, wishing Q hadn’t shown any emotion.

The detective nodded, “ _Of course, and you should be more concerned. After all, the Quartermaster of MI6 doesn’t have many superiors.”_

The silence that followed was deafening. James blinked.  _How could he have known that?_

Q was thinking the same thing, “ _How—”_

 _“You’re obviously not an interrogator or anything of that sort.”_ Holmes interrupted, “ _Nor do you have the physical capability of an agent. So you work with your mind. The small calluses on your fingertips tell me you type— a lot. Computers, then. And not just a low level techie, otherwise you wouldn’t have the power to be in here talking to me. And, judging by small electrical burns on your hands, you also build and design a lot of the technical breakthroughs here.”_ He smirked, “ _So the head of the technical division of MI6.”_

Before Q could speak, Holmes started up again, “ _You’re young too. Younger than anyone who has ever had a position previously. You haven’t even celebrated your 30th birthday yet, and won’t for a few years. A fact you lied about when you joined MI6.”_

James could see the panic tugging at Q’s face, and the tension settling in his shoulders.  _“I wouldn’t worry.”_  Holmes smirked, “ _I’m sure you’ve far than proven yourself to this agency. And, if not, I’m sure your lover would sooner burn MI6 to the ground than see something happen to you. I suppose that is one of the perks of sleeping with a 00 agent.”_

A sharp  _crack_  echoed in the cell as Q snapped, lunging across the table and driving a fist across Holmes’s face. The Quartermaster’s breath was shaking slightly, the fingers in his fist twitching. James was almost surprised at how Holmes had gotten under Q’s skin so easily.

Holmes, despite the face his nose and lip were bleeding, smirked,  _“And he’s taught you self defense. How thoughtful.”_

Q opened his mouth, most likely to tear Holmes a new one. But before that happened, Q’s cellphone went off.

“I didn’t think Q would have his phone on.” Eve murmured.

James shook his head, “He didn’t…someone turned it on remotely.”

Alec whistled lowly as Q answered the phone, “Bloody hell, James. What the hell is going on here?”

“Hell if I know…I shouldn’t have let Q in there…” James murmured, watching as Q answered the phone call with short “ _yes sirs,””of course, sir,”_ and “ _not at all, sir”_  before hanging up and staring at Holmes.

_“We’re to release you…immediately.”_

Holmes checked his watch, “ _12 minutes, he’s getting slow.”_  He smirked, standing up. It was then James realized that Holmes’s handcuffs were lying useless on the table, picked and open. “ _Next time we meet, Quartermaster, perhaps we shall be on level ground. Who knows, perhaps we can talk about more interesting topics, like your father.”_

Q glared, “ _What the_ hell _would you know about my father?”_

Holmes didn’t answer, simply taking out a handkerchief and cleaning the blood off his face, “ _Why don’t you start with this?”_ He said evenly, dropping the bloody cloth on the table, “ _Until next time, Quartermaster.”_

With that, Sherlock Holmes walked out of the cell, and MI6, without so much as a word spoken to him.

* * *

 

Q was a mess following the interview (more like verbal ass-kicking, as Alec put it). He was snapping at his minions to get them to run Holmes’s blood.

“The guy is a sociopath, Q.” James sighed, “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. It could have been any of us that Holmes tore apart.”

“Could have been.” Q paced the floor of Q branch, “But it wasn’t. He made me look like a _fool_. He knew about the father I’ve never met. I cannot stand for that, James!”

One of the minions cleared her throat, “I’ve got it, sir!” She nodded, typing a sequence on her keyboard to bring up the profile on Sherlock Holmes.

Q’s eyes scanned the information, “I want a family history, Becky.” He frowned, tapping  his foot in agitation.

“Father Siger Holmes, deceased. Mother Violet Holmes, lives in the family home.” Becky nodded, “One older brother, Mycroft Holmes.”

Behind them, Eve groaned, “I was just hoping it was a coincidence…”

Both James and Q looked at Eve, “What?”

Eve sighed, “M has several meetings with a Mycroft Holmes…he’s M’s boss.”

“So that’s it then, big brother bails out his kid brother.” James rolled his eyes.

There was a beep from one of the computers. Q turned his attention to the minion who sat at the computer, “What?”

“Um, sir…we found another hit on his family.” The minion started, “No records connecting them, but there’s a partial genetic match. A half-brother.”

There was a pause, “…Well?” Q asked, irritated, “What are you waiting for? Put it on the screen!”

“Sir, I don’t think…”

“Just do it!”

The minion did, clicking a few choice keys. In an instant, all of Q branch went silent.

Next to the picture of Sherlock Holmes, there was Q’s MI6-issued ID picture. Underneath, there was flashing text “ _GENTETIC MATCH”_

James looked at Q, who had gone completely white. The mug in his hand was shaking, splashing tea all over the floor.

Then static covered the screen, “What’s happening?” Eve shouted at the minions.

“We’re being hacked!” Becky responded, typing furiously, “They’re by-passing every security measure we have!”

The large screen went black for a moment. Then all of Q branch watched as type began to cover the screen.

_In case you were wondering, I figured out we were brothers 3.5 seconds after you shut the cell door Honestly, couldn’t you see the family resemblance? The Holmes family has always been…extraordinary. Do keep up the good work._

_Until next time, baby brother._

_-SH_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! And now with Mycroft!

“Don’t you think you’re going a bit overboard, Q?” James watched as his lover stared at the large screen in Q branch. On it was a street view of a busy intersection in Beijing.

Q didn’t even look at him, “Not at all, 007.”

James rolled his eyes, “You’re using Q branch to watch your brother—”

“ _Don’t_ call him that!”

“—your half brother, and try and get him arrested by the Chinese police.” James crossed his arms, “I know he hit you below the belt when he was here—”

Q shot him a withering glance, “Don’t tell me you’re on his side.”

“Of course not, Q. I know he messed you up big time…” The 00 agent sighed, placing a hand on Q’s back, “But you haven’t slept in 40 hours, I can’t remember when you ate last. This is getting out of hand.”

“Well then,” Q replied curtly, “It’s a good thing this is all about to pay off…” He trailed off, watching the screen.

The doors to Q branch opened briefly as Alec walked in, “What’s playing on Q TV?” He asked, smirking at the couple in front of the screen.

“ _Payback’s a Bitch_ , a Q production.” Q mumbled, crossing his arms.

Alec grinned, “Don’t tell me you found your demented brother!” A chuckle escaped 006, “Damn, I should have gotten popcorn…”

“Don’t encourage him.” James shook his head.

On the screen, Sherlock Holmes appeared from one of the buildings. There was a slight movement from the British man’s arm, most likely throwing away some sort of evidence. But before the genius could get very far, the street was swarmed with armed members of the Chinese police. Q couldn’t help but let a smug smirk settle on his face as his half brother was taken into custody, “Enjoy prison in China, Sherlock.”

Alec snorted, “So what did you tell the authorities, Q?”

Q shrugged, “I may have sent an anonymous tip concerning a British man and a smuggling ring. The fact that Sherlock just came out of a building where they is a dead body sure won’t help my _dear brother…_ ”

“Remind me to never piss you off, Q.” Alec chuckled.

Q raised an eyebrow, “Did you need reminding?”

“You two are ridiculous…” James shook his head. But at least now with Sherlock arrested, Q could relax from his little vendetta.

Before either Alec or Q could respond, the sound of repeated tapping was heard. It didn’t sound like the usual typing the minions did. It was only after the three turned around that they saw a young woman, dressed in professional attire and high heels, typing away on a Blackberry.

“Um, can we help you, miss?” Q asked, looking at his minions for answers. All the minions shook their heads, they had no idea what was happening.

The woman didn’t look up from her PDA, “Pay no mind to me.”

“As much as that may be convenient, miss,” James began, shaking his head, “this is—”

“Relax, 007.” The woman replied, “I have the clearance to be here.” One hand left her phone briefly, flicking a clearance badge in their direction.

Alec examined the badge, “There’s no name on this, just your photo and information.”

The woman didn’t answer Alec, resuming her typing, “I am merely keeping Mr. Holmes informed until his meeting lets out and he can be here in person.” When all eyes turned back to the screen featuring Sherlock in custody, she continued, “The _other_ Mr. Holmes.”

“Fuck…”

Q rolled his eyes, “Eloquent as always, Alec.” But deep in his gut, Q was terrified. It was only a matter of time before he met his _other_ half brother, and this one had the power to make his life a living hell, if not end it entirely. “When is he coming?” He found himself asking.

The woman finally looked up, “He’s in the building.”

All of Q branch stiffened for a moment, before all the minions began to scramble, attempting to make their workspaces look even more professional than they already were. James and Alec, to their credit, didn’t flinch at the thought of their boss’s boss being in the building. Then again, they were both 00 agents who were used to torture.

But Q wanted to vomit. Meeting Sherlock had turned his whole world upside down, not to mention destroyed his confidence in his work (seriously, how had he hacked his computers?). He didn’t know if he could handle another meeting with a half brother.

James, sensing Q’s apprehension, placed a hand on the small of his back, “Don’t let him intimidate you, Q.” He murmured, “You deserve to be here.”

Q nodded, bracing himself for the meeting of Mr. Holmes.

It wasn’t what he was expecting, that was for certain. Sure, he was expecting an expensive suit, straight-laced and professional appearance.

But he was half expecting Mycroft Holmes to look…well, more like Sherlock and himself: thick black hair, slender build, ect. So when the doors of Q branch opened to reveal an auburn –haired man of average build, Q began to wonder where the family resemblance was. But as Mycroft Holmes got closer, he saw more of it: the nose, the height, and damn it if both Holmes brothers didn’t carry themselves as if they were the most brilliant person in the room.

Well this was Q’s domain, and he wasn’t going to let _anyone_ push him around.

“Gentlemen.” Mycroft Holmes spoke with a courteous, if clipped, voice.

“Mr. Holmes.” Q responded, keeping his shoulders squared.

The government man quirked an eyebrow at him, “I’m sure we can be on first name basis, Quartermaster. After all, we do have some shared genetic material.” He smirked, “Of course, I’m sure you would rather I keep your name a secret for security purposes.”

“Q, they call me Q here.” Q shook his head, crossing his arms, “I don’t suppose this is for business then?”

Mycroft chuckled, “No, of course not.” There was a moment of silence, in which the older man glanced Q over from head to toe.

“Finished figuring out what I had for breakfast?” Q snapped, a little more forcefully than he needed to. After Sherlock, he wouldn’t put _anything_ past Mycroft.

“Child’s play.” Mycroft gave him a condescending look, “You haven’t eaten in days, you’re only intake has been a rather strong blend of Earl Grey.”

Q sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, “Should I even bother asking how you know this?”

“As for the Earl Grey,” Mycroft tapped the tip of his nose, “The smell of bergamot is quite pleasant to those who enjoy it. As for the fact you haven’t eaten…” He chuckled, “You are, after all, Sherlock’s brother. Whenever he gets obsessed with a case, it takes an armed guard to tear him away from it long enough for him to eat or sleep. No doubt you are the same.”

James resisted the urge to smirk. Q, sensing his thoughts, sent him a glare, “I’m not obsessed.” He shook his head.

Mycroft didn’t answer, looking at the large screen, “Oh dear, it would seem Sherlock’s gotten himself in trouble again…” he looked at Q, “It’s going to take him years to dismantle Moriarty’s web at this point.”

“Why is he even doing this?”  James asked, “He’s not military, MI6, or even law enforcement of any type. Why is he out there?”

When Mycroft didn’t answer, Q sighed, “Moriarty was at the center of the scandal that led to Sherlock’s apparent suicide.” He answered, “But Moriarty was found dead on the scene. Why does Sherlock have a vendetta against his entire syndicate?”

Mycroft frowned slightly, “Normally, I would tell you it was none of your business. But since it is, quite literally, your business…” he sighed, “Sherlock will be unable to return from the “dead” until the entire syndicate is dismantled.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, “There’s a price on his head?”

“Not his.” Mycroft shook his head, “Another thing you and Sherlock have in common: your taste in men.”

Q tensed, “Did Sherlock tell you about that?”

Mycroft smirked, “I doubt you let most people touch you the way 007 currently is.” Of course, James had his hand on Q’s back still, “But, like I said: similar taste in men.” He drew his phone from his pocket, opening a file before showing the screen to Q.

It was a picture of a blonde man, standing in the middle of a street in London, holding a phone to his ear. He was looking up at one of the buildings, a look of confusion and distress on his face. “Who is this?” Q asked, looking back at Mycroft.

“Dr. John Watson, former Army doctor and, more importantly, Sherlock’s partner and best friend.” Mycroft shook his head, “If Sherlock is revealed to be alive, John as well as two others, are dead.”

James crossed his arms, “So he’s on this vendetta to save the lives of three people?”

Mycroft’s sharp eyes turned to the 00 agent, “And what lengths would you go to in order to save the life of my half-brother, Mr. Bond?”

“Point taken.”

Q shook his head, “Why are you telling me all this? Because you’ve discovered we come from the same sperm donor?”

“Not the words I would use, Quartermaster.” The older man shook his head, “And no, I’m not divulging this information because of our newfound relation, though I will admit I am looking forward to exploring this further.” He smirked, “I’m telling you this because I’m sure that you will not stop getting in Sherlock’s way until you know _why_ he does what he does. Which reminds me…”

Mycroft took his phone from Q, scrolling through several things before holding it to his ear. After a moment’s pause, Mycroft began speaking in near flawless Chinese. The phone call lasted a few minute before Mycroft tucked the phone back into his coat pocket, “That should take care of Sherlock’s little problem. Now gentlemen, I’m afraid I must be going.” He took out a slim business card, handing it to Q, “We should meet sometime for tea. We have catching up to do.”

With that, Mycroft Holmes turned on his heel, walking out of Q branch.

But Q was not going to let another Holmes brother have the last word, “Just because we’re half brothers doesn’t mean that I’m suddenly part of your messed up family!” He called out.

“On the contrary,” Mycroft replied, not even looking back, “You were always a Holmes. Just none of us were aware of it.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange, learning that he suddenly had brothers. Brothers who were complete prats. And geniuses, apparently. Which, if Q was honest with himself, was slightly comforting. All his life, Q wondered why everyone around him seemed so stupid, why everything seemed obvious to him when it was a mystery for everyone else.

Now he knew he got it from his father, and brothers apparently.

Of course, it didn’t take a genius to know something was wrong when M walked into his office.

“Can I help you, sir?” Q inquired, eyebrow raised.

M crossed his arms, “I just came from a metting with my superior…and he’s asked to see you.”

If Q was curious before, he was confused now. Until he remembered who M’s superior was, “Did Mr. Holmes say why he needed to see me?”

“He did not, and now I’m curious as to how you known Mr. Holmes.” M frowned.

Remembering that M was one of the few people in MI6 who didn’t know about his Holmes relation (how ironic), Q stood, “It’s a long story, sir, and one I don’t have patience to tell at the moment.”

M sighed, “I expect to hear the story, Quartermaster.” He held out a security clearance card, “This will take you to Holmes’s office.”

Q nodded, taking the card, ‘Thank you sir.” He paused, turning back to his superior, “And if you really want to know the story, ask one of the minions to show you the Holmes Debacle. They’ll know what you’re talking about. And with that, Q made his way out the office.

It was a nerve-wracking journey to Mycroft Holmes’s office, trying to figure why he would want to speak to Q. Of course, considering the fact the man never wanted to speak to him before, it was most likely something to do with their newfound kinship.

How annoying.

As Q stepped out of the lift, he was greeted by the same PA that had been with Holmes in Q branch.

“Mr. Holmes is expecting you.” She said without looking up from her Blackberry as she led him to the office.

“I should expect so.” Q muttered, stepping into the office, “He sent for me.”

Mycroft Holmes kept a ridiculously tidy office. But Q assumed that it matched the man’s straight-laced personality. The man in question was sitting at his desk, sipping a cup of tea. There was a second cup of tea on the desk.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Mycroft began, “But I fix your tea. Black, two sugars, I believe.”

Q didn’t even bother asking how Mycroft knew, he knew it was just a Holmes thing, “So, what task requires you to call upon your bastard half-brother?”

The elder man smirked, “You certainly have Sherlock’s taste for theatrics.” He paused, “As for what I need your help for…I need all your information on the Serbian underworld.”

That caught Q’s attention, “May I ask why?”

The half-brothers shared a look, and Q knew exactly why Mycroft needed the information. “Why is Sherlock in Serbia?”

“The same reason he’s been all over the globe.” Mycroft sighed tiredly, “But it is time for him to come home…you recall the death of one of your agents recently?”

Q nodded. Claude might not have been a 00 agent, but he had been a good agent, and Q had been sad when he learned the man had died. “What does this have to do with Sherlock?”

“Agent Barnes managed to get information on a potential terrorist attack on London. I know MI6 handles international affairs…so I need Sherlock to help foil this domestic attack.” Mycroft nodded slowly, steepling his fingers.

“…And Serbia? Do you need me to send an agent to retrieve Sherlock?” Q asked, eyebrow raised.

Mycroft shook his head, “No, I intend to fetch him myself. Sherlock can be so distrustful…”

Q scoffed, “This whole family is bizarre.”

“That it may be, but that reminds me…” Mycroft leaned in, “What do you think of _Les Miserables_?”


End file.
